This invention relates to a labor saving device enabling a user mechanically to remove garden weeds and the like in an expeditious manner.
Weeding is generally a time consuming and burdensome chore and included among objects of the invention are one or more of the following namely, the provision of a mechanical weed remover for simplifying this task which enables a user to remove weeds without having to kneel down or squat, which will not gather up top soil while extracting weeds, which can be easily and comfortably manipulated, and which can be releasably clamped onto a weed being gripped until positively released by the user.